Mission: Valentine's Chocolate
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Valentine's fic] Jackal feels sorry for Sakuno who is treated coldly by Akaya who hides his feelings for her. How will he and the Rikkai regulars help them get together on Valentine's Day? AkayaXSakuno


Author's notes: This is my Valentine fic for Akaya and Sakuno!

This was written when I was not feeling very well so please just bear with me. Happy Valentine's Day anyway!

Disclamer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

**Mission: Valentine's Chocolate Theme **

"Oh gosh! Poor Sakuno!" Jackal exclaimed as he watched a blushing Ryuuzaki Sakuno with his junior, Rikkai junior ace, Kirihara Akaya who was acting very cool towards her.

"No! I have to help her!" Jackal decided with a determined look on his face.

* * *

Jackal had gotten to know Sakuno through Yukimura's sister. She was just like a little sister to him and he doted on her. He had come to know that she had a crush on their junior ace. He knew Akaya had feelings for her too, but being the proud person that he is, he refused to admit it. He even resorted to being cool towards Sakuno. Jackal had watched Sakuno's pretty little face being filled with disappointment and sadness whenever she approached Akaya who was very much aloof towards her. He just could not bear to see her so sad and Akaya acting so stupidly. In order to help them, he decided to enlist the help of the other Rikkai regulars.

* * *

The Rikkai regulars apart from Akaya met in Yanagi's house. 

"So, you want us get Akaya to confess his feelings for Sakuno-chan?" Bunta said out loud while Yanagi had whipped out his notebook and was scribbling something in it.

"Ha! That's easy!" Niou smirked. "You just have to…"

Niou was silenced by a sharp glare from Sanada as well as a look from Yukimura. He wanted to play his tricks, but was smart enough not to do them now. He did not want to risk incurring the wrath of the captain of vice-captain.

"So anyone have any ideas?" Jackal voiced out.

"The probability of Akaya actually doing that is only 5 percent. It is practically mission impossible." Yanagi spoke.

"Ahhh!" Bunta flung his hands up in defeat. "Since even Yanagi says that, why don't we just give up!"

"I believe there is a way." Yukimura said calmly.

"There is actually a way." Niou smirked. Everyone turned to look at him.

"No tricks this time Niou!" Jackal warned.

"He won't dare to, right Niou?" Sanada said as he glared at Niou.

"Of course, of course!" Niou smiled.

"He won't dare. Sanada and Yagyuu will take care of him." Yukimura said as he threw knowing glances to the both of them. "So what is your idea?"

Niou smirked and began relaying his idea to the young men who were crowded around him, listening intently.

* * *

"Did you hear?" Bunta was whispering excitedly to Jackal and Yagyuu in the boys' tennis club changing rooms. 

"There was this guy around Sakuno-chan and and…!" Bunta continued.

Akaya perked up with the mention of Sakuno's name. He strained his ears to listen to what his seniors were talking about.

"Sakuno-chan seems to be wavering!" Bunta said this loud enough for Akaya to hear.

Akaya opened his eyes wide in surprise. _"Can it be? Can it be?" _he thought worriedly.

The three seniors smiled at Akaya's worried face.

* * *

Days passed. The Rikkai regulars were passing hints on how Sakuno was going to like another guy and how other boys were courting her. Yagyuu gave special mention that Sakuno did not like boys who used violence as a resort and thus effectively stopped Akaya from beating the guy up, if he knew who he was. 

"Genichiro, it's going to be Valentine's Day soon." Yukimura said to Sanada.

"I have to get the members ready." Sanada replied. The tennis regulars were very popular in school and had mobs of girls chasing after them every Valentine's Day.

"Speaking of which Miyu told me Sakuno will be giving a special chocolate to the one she loves this year." Yukimura said.

Akaya was also in the club room. He was surprised his buchou and fuku-buchou did not notice his presence in the room. He attributed it to the fact they were separated by a row of lockers. He also could hear every single word they were saying.

"Let's go Genichiro, we have to get ready for practice." Yukimura said to Sanada and both of them left the room.

* * *

"You think he heard it?" Yukimura asked Sanada once they were out of the room. 

"There is no chance he would have missed it." Sanada replied.

* * *

It was finally Valentine's Day. The Rikkai regulars' tables and shoe lockers were filled with love letters, chocolates and presents. They were also frantically escaping from the huge crowd of fangirls trying to get near to them. 

"Whew! There is just so many of them!" Jackal exclaimed.

"I love Valentine's Day! Although it is a bit frustrating having so many girls after me!" Bunta said cheerfully in between bites of some chocolate cakes.

"Akaya, how did you do this year?" Jackal asked Akaya.

"Huh? Emmm…" Akaya's mind definitely was not on the chocolates he had. He only wanted to receive chocolates from a certain girl.

"You guys are here?" A voice sounded from behind them.

"Yagyuu!" Bunta and Jackal said in unison.

"Sakuno has chocolates for all of us. They are with Yukimura now. Speaking of which I saw her carry a heart-shaped container heading in the direction of Class 2-10." Yagyuu said.

Akaya's eyes were wide open. _"2-10? That is in the opposite direction of my class! No way!" _Akaya thought and sprinted off to find the pigtailed girl.

Jackal and Bunta were grinning. The other Rikkai regulars appeared from behind a wall.

"Now it is time to see if this mission succeeds!" Yukimura was smiling. The Rikkai regulars ran after their junior ace.

* * *

_"Sakuno! Sakuno! Where is she?" _Akaya thought as he ran towards Class 2-10. He then spotted Sakuno carrying a heart-shaped container. 

_"There she is!" _Akaya thought. "Sakuno-chan!" Akaya called out in a loud voice.

Sakuno turned around in surprise. "A…Akaya-senpai!" Then she blushed. "I was just about to…"

Akaya noticed her blush. He thought he would lose her if he did not do something now.

"Sa…Sa…Sakuno-chan…would, would you…" Akaya stammered.

Sakuno looked at Akaya blankly. "Hai?"

Akaya was burning. He never thought he would confess his feelings for a girl, he was too proud to do so. Besides, girls always threw themselves at him. Now however, he had made up his mind to do just that to Sakuno. He reasoned losing his pride was much better than losing Sakuno.

"Would you… would you be my girl?" Akaya finally got it out.

It took a while for Sakuno to register what Akaya had just said. When she finally realised the meaning of his words, she blushed.

"Hai…" Sakuno replied shyly.

Akaya would have hugged her there and there if not because they were in the middle of the corridors. Hidden behind them, Jackal and Bunta were giving each other silent high-fives, Yagyuu's expression was hidden behind his glasses, Yukimura was smiling, Sanada had his poker face on, Yanagi was busy scribbling in his notebooks while Niou was smirking. Niou was praising himself on being so smart, he wished however, that he could pull off a trick.

"Mission: Valentine's Chocolate, complete!" Jackal gave himself a thumbs up while smiling.

"So don't give that Valentine's chocolate to anyone else!" Akaya said to Sakuno.

"But it is for you…" Sakuno replied.

* * *

Notes:

1. senpai: senior

Please review!


End file.
